successionuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Josef Yularen
"No pilot likes to admit it, but they all suffer the same way. They all share the same pain. I should know, I used to be one." - Doctor Josef Yularen '''Doctor Josef Adrien Yularen '''is a military doctor and therapist working on board the carrier AFS Argo. He is currently monitoring the mental health of strike teams Chimera, Mandrake, and Lycan, but is heavily studying Nemean as he is fully aware of the mental health issues that come with being a lion. After all, he was one of the very first lions that made up the first Nemean strike force. Appearance Yularen In his prime, Josef Yularen was a huge and intimidating hulking mass of a man who could seemingly snap your back over his knee with little to no trouble. Nothing much has changed since then, and Yularen has put in lots of work over the years to keep his muscular figure, of which he has great pride for. His Nemean Lion tattoo is placed right below his tattoo of the flag of the Republic on his left arm. Due to intense fighting in the Second Drachvan-Union War, he has a multitude of battle scars scattered across his body. He can generally be found with casual clothes on when onboard the AFS Argo and will don his uniform when observing simulations, in evaluations, or documenting studies. In his prime, he fought wearing a tan combat uniform with a set of blue battle armor designed to fully protect him while on the field. Occasionally, he will wear this armor when on the Argo to reminisce of his war days. Retrograde A big boy. Retrograde stands at around eighteen feet and shares the blue hue of his Pilot's armor. His body is without a neck so Retrograde makes use of cameras on his shoulders and on his back as to help him see better. Long sharp blades protrude from the knuckles of his hands, but other than that he has no other armament. Personality Yularen Yularen is a wise and experienced individual who has seen what horrors a war can bring with it. Years on the field and in college have made him a worthy opponent intellectually and physically, even now in his rather old age. Due to his kind hearted nature and habitual advice giving, he is often times seen as a forbear by members of JSF Nemean and other strike forces. On paper and in appearance, he is rather lighthearted. However, as his job dictates, he is as cold as ice when on the job. Be it that of a medical examiner or a soldier. That hasn't stopped him from skimping on psychological evaluations however. Regardless, he is aware Kolleg will just write one better than his and appreciates her for that. Retrograde Retrograde shares his caring nature with Yularen and also tends to share advice to the newer ARKs coming in. Due to how old his model is, many ARKs who are sentient look at Retrograde with a sense of reverence. This is shared with having been in service for nearly a century. He displays a tendency of wanting to be helpful to those that seem to be in need, and actively works around the hangar bay of the AFS Argo. Loadout (Both) Currently, neither are armed other than Retrograde's spikes. Background wip Training and Relevant Experience ill finish this tmw fuck you suck my ass you stupid fucking cunt i will fuck you up i swear to god you have no idea how hard i'm going to have to fuck you in a reverse cow girl to fix your legs after having broken them over the gargantuan metallic phallic object that is my penis. so what if i broke your juul you negro what the hell are you gonna do about it you lil slut. im going to beat my dick to animal farm hentai and no one can stop me i hope melania trump has her husbands blood on her when he is inevitably assassinated praise be to allah and our lord and savior big daddy kolleg i have no big titty goth gf gn Category:Characters Category:Ark Pilots